Matrimonio de odio
by Prince of sweet sorrow
Summary: Yo nunca sentí que fuera una basura,llego el y me hizo sentir así.pero llego ella después para hacérmelo saber. yo la conozco mas que ella misma, yo la amo mas que a mi misma, yo fui como su madre, yo fui su amante, yo fui su cómplice, yo fui quien le dio su apoyo incondicional, si yo fui su esposa...para mi desgracia.
1. el cuerpo en la morgue

_**Hola ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pueden leer esta nueva historia. Platicamos abajo.**_

MATRIMONIO DE SANGRE

Michiru bajo del carro ceremoniosamente, tomo la mano que gentilmente le ofrecía Darién. Serena también bajo del vehículo con gesto preocupado.

-Michiru tranquila todo está bien, estamos contigo—

-cuentas con nosotros para todo, vas a ver que no es Haruka, tiene que ser un error—

Michiru asintió sin ganas, no importaba ya, ¿desde cuándo se había preparado para ese día?, si no hubiera sido por esa razón hubiera sido por otra, total con la forma de vida que llevaba su rubia compañera ese día habría llegado cuando menos se lo esperaban.

-"hasta se tardo" – pensó mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

-buenas noches, nos acaban de hablar. Venimos a…identificar el cuerpo—dijo Darién en un susurro, Michiru observo con atención, el pelinegro esposo de serena su cuñada volteo hacia donde estaba ella para ver si en algún momento tendría un ataque de histeria, suponía que todos pensaban que gritaría, y lloriquearía por Haruka, desesperada preguntando un "¿Por qué?" pues bueno no era así….ni ella ni Hotaru volverían a derramar una lagrima mas por esa… persona.

-buenas noches, soy Michiru Kaioh la esposa oficial de Haruka Tenoh que supongo que es el cuerpo que ustedes tienen, escuche ando un poco cansada, ¿podríamos acabar con esto de una buena vez?—

-permítame—dijo de inmediato la secretaria que se metió en una puerta, por la cual se escucharon leves susurros, al poco tiempo salieron dos personas más, quien se acerco a Michiru, Darién y serena.

-buenas noches soy el agente Richardson ¿Quién es Michiru Kaioh de Tenoh?—pregunto el hombre, Michiru se paró de inmediato y recibió la mano que le tendía el agente—buenas noches señora, debemos explicarle lo sucedido, pero antes quisiera que pasara a confirmar el cuerpo, no queremos tener ninguna duda de que su esposa …murió en el siniestro—finalizo el agente un tanto apenado, odiaba su trabajo porque era demasiado desgastante decirle a las personas que ese ser tan especial se había ido. Miro a la mujer que se encontraba serena ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? , había habido casos que las personas se habían intentado suicidar en plena morgue después de ver el cuerpo muerto de sus seres amados. No quiso presionar a la muchacha –si quiere puede hacerlo el señor, para evitarle la pena— opino

-si creo que será lo me..—comenzó Darién pero Michiru se opuso enérgicamente

-no—dijo con voz firme, mirando a Darién—"yo tuve que aguantarla durante tanto tiempo, nadie me quitara el enorme placer de ver que todo ha acabado"—es mi esposa Darién, debo de ir –

-pero…-

-he dicho que no—grito furiosa y se adentro a la morgue aventando a todos los sorprendidos agentes –dígame cual es—exigió al agente Richardson, el asintió al médico forense.

-señorita debo decir que…-

-es esta…ya veo – dijo Michiru levantando la blanca sabana encontrándose con la máscara de una Haruka muerta, con los ojos muy abiertos, en la comisura de sus labios un hilillo de sangre y una silueta de horror en su cara, descubrió un poco más la sabana y pudo notar el enorme agujero que se encontraba en su abdomen –así que se incrusto en algo ¿Cómo murió?—

-señora Kaioh yo creo..—comenzó a decir el medico

-soy su esposa, debo saber cómo murió—

-su esposa iba conduciendo a un gran exceso de velocidad con una cantidad de alcohol en la sangre que fácilmente pudo llevarla a una congestión—dijo el agente Richardson—el Ferrari quedo hecho trizas, choco contra un tráiler, y se le quedo clavada contra un tubo de fierro que trasportaba este, murió al poco tiempo después de desangrarse, no pudo salir de su vehículo por que tenía las piernas completamente deshechas todo esto con su esposa plenamente consiente —

-ya veo…debió morir en una profunda agonía, no creo que haya muerto de inmediato—dijo con un tono que no notaba ningún signo de dolor-…bien está confirmado, esta...fue Haruka Tenoh, una lástima como murió—dijo soltando la sabana y encaminándose a la salida. -¿hay algo más que deba hacer? – pregunto

-no, nada mas señora Kaioh, el seguro de su esposa cubrirá los gastos del siniestro, y ….—

-¿Cuándo me la podre llevar?—

-enseguida, proporcione la dirección de la funeraria a la señorita de la entrada y le enviaremos el cuerpo de inmediato-

-bien, buenas noches, permiso—dijo saliendo del edificio

-quedo…trastornada Robert—dijo el agente hacia el médico forense

-no me lo creerás pero cuando descubrió la sabana y vio que era su esposa…ella esbozo una sonrisa Richard—dijo el médico—al parecer tenían muchos problemas— finalizo el medico

-¿y bien?—pregunto serena al ver salir a Michiru

-vámonos, tengo un velorio que preparar—dijo entregándole la dirección y los teléfonos de la funeraria— Darién se llevo las manos a los ojos, y serena volteo a verlo comenzando a soltar las lagrimas, su hermana había muerto y por muy…bastarda que fuera serena la quería mucho, ninguno de los tres sabia que decir, salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la casa de Michiru en absoluto silencio. Serena sollozaba y Darién tenía su mano en el hombro, volteo a ver por el espejo retrovisor y se encontró con Michiru que veía la ventana muy fijamente.

-cuñada yo…-comenzó a decir serena—todo esto es tan repentino—

-no mientas serena, no es repentino, esto ya lo esperábamos desde hace años tanto tus papas, tu, Darién, yo, Hotaru, sets una, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano un día de estos tu hermana iba a encontrar su fin—dijo Michiru fríamente, serena callo un sollozo, Darién se mordió la lengua quería decir algo pero sabía que su concuña tenía razón, ¿Cómo juzgarla entonces? –solo era cuestión de tiempo que este día llegara…¿le avisaras a tus papas?, debes hablarles de inmediato no creo que quieran perderse la entrega de la herencia—finalizo fríamente, Darién abrió los ojos, y apretó mas el acelerador, quería llegar rápido para que se terminara esa platica tan incómoda, Michiru por fin decía tantas cosas que se estaba guardando y eso no era bueno, no en esos momentos, serena volteo ofendida hacia Michiru

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mis padres? ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar la muerte de mi hermana, de tu esposa de esta manera?—

-me atrevo por que durante 10 años tu hermana se dedico a hacerme la vida un infierno, y tus padres colaboraron en buena parte con ello—dijo Michiru exasperada—los tres sabemos que lo único que vieron tus papas en Haruka fue una bolsa bien abultada de dinero, solo por eso puedo llegar a justificar el estilo de vida de tu hermana—

Serena se mordió el labio y apretó fuertemente su mano contra el descansabrazos de la lujosa camioneta

-¿ya hablaste a tus papas Michiru?—pregunto Darién para cambiar el rumbo tan espinoso que estaba tomando la platica

-no, aun no, fue tan sorpresivo, hablare hoy mismo con ellos, creo que en unas 8 horas llegaran. También me comunicare con los amigos de Haruka y tendremos que hablarle a setsuna, rei, amy, , lita …en fin demasiadas personas.¿ tu hermana mina ya está enterada?—

-no, no sé cómo lo tomara mina, ya sabes adoraba a Haruka—

-si quieres podemos encargarnos de hablar con esas personas, tu encárgate de descansar y de preparar a la niña, podrá ser algo muy duro para ella después de todo era su madre, fuera como fuera—dijo Darién - le pediré a rini que no se separe de ella—

-gracias, eso le hará mucho ya sabes cuánto adora Hotaru a rini—fue todo lo que pudo decir Michiru "Hotaru" pensó mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla, de todo esto lo único que lamentaba de la partida de Haruka es que había dejado a su hija en el momento que mas la necesitaba: a punto de entrar a la adolescencia.

-¿necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres que me quede junto a ti?—pregunto serena bajando del carro mientras Michiru abría la puerta de la casa

-no serena estaré bien, me encaminare a la funeraria—

-nosotros también, nos veremos allá—dijo su cuñada mientras abrazaba a Michiru—sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo Michiru—

Michiru asintió y se adentro a su casa, dio un leve suspiro volteo a ver a la sirvienta.

-si, ha muerto— la sirvienta asintió

-la niña está en la habitación, no puede dormir, señora..Lo lamento—

-y yo quisiera lamentarlo también—

Michiru se adentro a la habitación de su única hija quien se encontraba viendo la televisión cambiando los canales a una velocidad que Michiru no creía posible.

-Hotaru—le hablo, la niña seguía en su ensimismamiento – Hotaru – volvió a hablar – Hotaru por favor—suplico a la niña que seguía viendo la televisión. Y sin despegar un minuto de esta comento.

-es mama Haruka ¿verdad?, ahora si no va a regresar—dijo la niña, Michiru musito un "así es" casi inaudible –lo sentí desde la vez que discutieron y ella salió, supe que era la última vez que la iba a ver—dijo la niña

-hija…debes cambiarte para el velorio, yo sé que es difícil saber que tu mami ya no volverá—

-no mama, ya no es difícil—dijo la niña que se acerco a su armario y comenzó a cambiarse, Michiru se acerco para ayudarle a ponerle el vestido negro "mi pobre niña que te hemos hecho, entre estas peleas absurdas de Haruka y yo por saber quién era más fuerte…no nos dimos cuenta que la más débil se encontraba en medio y que esa eras tu Hotaru"

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿no estás cansada? ¿Crees poder?—

-si mama—dijo Hotaru mientras subía al hermoso Maserati, cualquiera diría que Michiru estaría contenta de recibir un regalo tan caro y tan lujoso, pero ella sabia el precio que tuvo que pagar para recibir semejante vehículo y si pudiera ella lo regresaría de donde vino o quizá lo destruiría con sus propias manos empuñando algún bate o alguna varilla. Hotaru observo la seriedad de su madre y le puso su manita en el hombro

-todo estará bien a partir de ahora mami—fue lo único que dijo, Michiru sonrió a su pequeña

-"pudiendo tener una familia tan bonita, mira en lo que acabamos Haruka, mira en lo que acabaste, mira lo que has hecho de mi y de tu niña" –

_**Comenzando esta nueva historia **_

_**Advertencias, aquí haruka va a ser una completa bitch, que hasta nos vamos a querer jalar los cabellos xD ok no tanto yo hago las notas aclaratorias para que luego no me reclamen jojojo**_

_**Opinones, sugerencias, reclamos, todo en el recuadrito de abajo : D **_


	2. Haruka tenoh

**hola bastante polémica ha causado esta historia, o este planteamiento de historia, debo decir que hubo un malentendido, por el epilogo no quiero decir que sea una historia donde haruka no ame a michiru o viceversa o que Hotaru no quiera a haruka. me malinterpretaron aquí en esta historia suceden ciertas cosas que harán que culmine en lo que vieron al principio, y bueno quiero aclarar que aquí michiru ama a haruka, claro que la ama, de hecho la ama hasta decir basta. **

**ahora si puedo decir que sailor moon me pertenece. pueden leer y abajo seguimos hablando de este asunto**

-felicidades, es madre de una hermosa niña—dijo el doctor tendiéndole a la mujer su primogénito

-yo quería que fuera niña…- le dijo haruka takahashi a su marido entregándole a la niña decepcionada

-ya, ya mujer calmate, buscaremos el niño después—dijo el señor tenoh jugando con la manita de su primogénita –y como le llamaremos—

-elige tu, a mi me da igual—dijo la señora con desgano, poniéndose a la niña en su pecho mas por obligación que por alegría

-mmm veamos…tiene tus ojitos, tu cabellito, se parece a mi en el rostro—

-no exageres, todavía no tiene bien definido los rasgos—

-bien esta decidido, se llamara haruka como tu—

-estas loco, no pienso darle mi nombre—

-oh vamos si hubiera sido varon se habría llamado akira como yo—

-toma, cargala, estoy cansada—

-pero debe dormir con su madre es tu hijita –

-si, pero estoy muy cansada—dijo tendiéndole a la bebe a su marido.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

haruka escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, no abrio los ojos al contrario, fingió seguir dormida en el suelo. Sintio como su padre caia a pocos pasos de ella y de sus hermanas. Mina la mas pequeña estaba a punto de moverse e ir a auxiliar a su papa pero haruka la detuvo susurro un "no es prudente" su hermana entendió y fingió dormir también, sintio temblar el cuerpecito de serena su hermana menor. "tranquilas no hagan ningún ruido y no nos hara nada" dijo a las pequeñas niñas "ya duerme" las tres niñas suspiraron y siguieron durmiendo en el frio suelo, el alma se les fue del cuerpo cuando escucharon un ruido de parte del cuarto de sus papas y una luz se prendió

-mira que horas son estas de llegar y encima vienes todo borracho—grito su madre—akira despierta, despierta—gritaba la mujer mientras pateaba al hombre quien despertó hecho una furia, y no tardo en darle un puñetazo a la mujer haciéndola sangrar por la nariz. -¿y por que yo he de recibir tus golpes nada mas?, tus malditas hijas se encargaron de hacerme la vida un infierno, mina rompio su plato, serena no quiso lavar la ropa, y haruka rompio el jarron de tu mama—

reprocho la señora haruka. Su hija que llevaba el mismo nombre no hizo mas que entrecerrar los ojos, si mina había roto el plato pero por que se le había resbalado fue un accidente, serena ¿Cómo iba una niña de 6 años a lavar la ropa de toda una familia? Y ella, ella cometió el error de querer alcanzar el jarron que se le había resbalado a su mama. El llanto de mina siendo golpeada la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Miro como serena se escondia debajo de la mesa temblando como un conejito muerto de miedo. Haruka se levanto discretamente queriendo salir de su casa antes de que su padre la agarrara de saco de box. Demasiado tarde, sintio que alguien la jalaba del cabello, y después un fuerte golpe en rostro, su padre la estaba cacheteando a placer. Quizo evitar las lagrimas salir, pero fue imposible, era una niña de 9 años todavía no podía manejar bien sus emociones. El hombre después de que golpeo hasta el cansancio a las tres niñas, se acosto a dormir en el suelo. la mama de las pequeñas se acerco a estas.

-ay mis pobres niñas que les hizo el salvaje de su padre—chillo la señora haruka al tiempo que sacaba el alcohol y limpiaba la sangre de las pequeñas. Haruka la miro con reproche como siempre hacia cada que su madre obligaba a su papa a pegarles. –hijas de mi alma ¿les duele mucho?—

-obvio mama—dijo haruka al tiempo que miraba con furia a esa señora que el destino le había dado por madre

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-maldito monstruo—grito su madre al tiempo que le daba una cachetada y se le iba a los golpes. A una haruka de solo 12 años que se encontraba muerta de miedo. su prima hizo lo que pudo para vestirse, pero su madre parecía enloquecida.—eres un engendro— dijo la señora haruka al tiempo que se le lanzaba a los golpes a su sobrina—como pudiste hacerlo, tienes 20 años, mi hija 12—gritaba enloquecida, la aparición de la tia de haruka no se hizo esperar y cuando vio a su hermana golpeando a su hija se le lanzo también a los golpes.

-como te atreves—

-como se atrevió tu hija a violar a la mia, mira como me las encontré—

Haruka no sabia que era lo que pasaba, ni por que había tanto escándalo si su prima le había dicho que eso que hacían estaba bien, que eso que hacían no era malo. ¿entonces por que había tanto alboroto? Su mama se la llevo practicamente a rastras a su casa. Ahí le toco otra tanda de golpes. Su mama comenzó a buscar en los cajones

-muy bien pequeño demonio, muy bien—dijo sacando furiosamente unas tijeras –si quieres ser eso, mas vale que actúes como tal—dijo mientras tomaba a la niña de los cabellos y comenzaba a cortar sin ton ni son el largo y rubio cabello de su primogénita. Cuando termino avento a la niña dejándola llorando desconsolada y completamente confundida.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka tenoh se encontraba realizando sus tareas escolares en el viejo escritorio de su pequeña alcoba, la luz le molestaba pero estaba demasiado obsesionada con las ecuaciones

-ya casi, ya casi—se decía mientras terminaba sus deberes, en la libreta se podría ver que eran hojas y hojas llenas de operaciones para resolver el problema.

-acabe—dijo mientras botaba el cuaderno en la vieja mochila. –Se me ha hecho tarde—dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme de velador. Trabajo con el cual pagaba sus estudios ya que sus padres le habían advertido que no iban a invertir un solo peso en ella. Ni en ninguna de sus hermanas. Salió a la cocina y se preparo una pobre y escueta ensalada.

-buen dia hermanita ¿has dormido bien?—se burlo serena, haruka volteo

-por cierto contigo quería hablar, me dijo tu tutora que si reprobabas otra vez tendrías que repetir el año, mas tarde tendremos que hablar—

-los estudios no son para mi y lo sabes, ahora solo estoy esperando a que darien termine su licenciatura y podamos casarnos, asi abandonare esta casa del infierno—dijo serena amargamente, haruka iba a contestar a eso pero llego mina a interrumpir

-aaah se me hizo tarde—dijo saliendo vestida con su uniforme de secundaria-¿ya lista haruka?—

-listo….en serio que mediocridad, llegando comenzaremos a estudiar matematicas para que apruebes el siguiente examen, si no, pasaras de un infierno con mis padres al infierno con tu esposo- dijo mientras se paraba y se iba con mina. Esperaban juntas el autobús que las llevara a sus respectivas escuelas por suerte era el mismo. Haruka bostezo sonoramente y mina volteo a verla con pena. Saco de su mochila un termo y se lo ofreció a la rubia

-toma hice café para ti—

-gracias—respondió haruka agradecida realmente lo necesitaba, bebió un sorbo.—siempre te preocupas por mi-

-bueno es natural que tenga atenciones contigo, gracias a ti estoy estudiando trabajas toda la noche, y por si fuera poco te matas por mantener una beca en ese colegio tan caro, nuestros padres no son lo que tu digas responsables y si no estuvieras aquí me despediría de todos mis sueños—

-no digas eso mina, estoy segura que hubieras buscado la manera de seguir adelante, salimos muy parecidas-

-oh por cierto ayer vino a buscarte dereck, le he dicho desde hace un mes que tu estas trabajando de noche pero se niega a creerlo—dijo mina molesta—deberias hablar con el, se esta volviendo insufrible—

-hablare con el no te preocupes, creo que esta ansioso , lo deje esperando una respuesta—menciono haruka sonriendo—me propuso matrimonio—

-deberias decirle de una vez tus preferencias, decirle que te gustan no se, mas lampiños, con el cabello largo y con sobresalientes pechos—dijo mina burlona

-sabes que me matarían mis padres si lo digo muy campante. Lo que quiero hacer es esperar a terminar la carrera y después…lo que traiga la vida, quizá no me case jamas –

-deberias minimo dejar a dereck como puedes soportar siquiera que te bese, que se te acerque, asco—dijo mina dramatizando, apretando el botón de parada. Haruka rio y espero un poco mas para llegar a la universidad. En el mismo momento en que entro al salón sus compañeros la bombardearon con preguntas. Le pidieron su tarea y que explicara los problemas. Hasta que llego el maestro al aula creando un profundo silencio. Sus 8 compañeros le tenían un miedo atroz al profesor de ingeniería en sistemas aeroespacieles

-sentados alumnos, dejen sus deberes en la mesa por favor, y procederemos al siguiente tema, sistemas de aeronaves, para eso necesito que lean los siguientes libros de la biblioteca y me hagan un resumen y una conclusión sobre lo que entendieron, deben ser minimo 50 hojas, a mano, con esquemas y ecuaciones desarrolladas, para mañana—

-pero señor—se quejo un alumno, el maestro lo miro fijamente—no tendremos tiempo tenemos varios proyectos que entregar y...—

-Rubalcaba, ¿se burla de mi?—

-no señor jamás lo haría—

-Rubalcaba no les estoy pidiendo nada que no puedan realizar, ustedes pronto serán los próximos ingenieros aeroespaciales y como tal pueden con eso y mas, las ecuaciones que les pido no son mas que unas sencillas ecuaciones de quinto grado asi que considero que tienen que poner un poco de su parte, no queremos que de esta honorable institución salgan unos cuantos monos descerebrados ¿no opina lo mismo?—

-si señor—dijo el pobre estudiante temeroso de su muy colerico profesor

-muy bien y ya que esta tan participativo puede resolver y explicar la ecuación al frente, adelante…señorita Tenoh pase conmigo por favor—haruka se puso de pie lo mismo que su compañero el cual temblaba cual si fuera un flan. Era obvio que el chico no había podido resolver dicha tarea, le tendio discretamente su tarea con anotaciones y el chico sonrio agradecido.

-haruka estoy sorprendido ante tu gran capacidad de aprendizaje, estamos ante el ultimo semestre de carrera y has sido sin duda el mejor ingeniero que puedo ver ¿pero que haras?, somos la única universidad que imparte esta carrera en el país, y puedo decir que los cinco alumnos que salen por año terminan en algún puerto, arreglando barquitos o en el aeropuerto reparando aviones, ¿tu aspiras a algo mas?—

-¿Cómo dice señor?— el maestro suspiro

-lei tu tesis, y debo pedirte una disculpa, pero la mande a un colega que trabaja en el centro de estudios e investigaciones espaciales de estados unidos, te han ofrecido una plaza y un lugar la universidad especializada de los angeles—

-pero señor es que estudiar y trabajar…-

-es algo a lo que estas acostumbrada—haruka se sorprendió y el maestro solo suspiro—si estoy enterada que la beca por si sola no te alcanza, para pagar tu carrera, te entrego la tarjeta, si te interesa llama a mi colega, pero piénsalo muy bien, despues de todo no a cualquier estudiante lo esperan desde antes de salir del colegio..—el maestro se paro y se puso a un lado de ella—eres brillante, pero este país ya te dio todo lo que te podía ofrecer, no desperdicies tu talento—el maestro comenzó a caminar hacia el pizarrón a revisar la ecuación. –bien Rubalcaba siéntese…ah y por cierto tiene un punto extra menos, por copiarle la tarea a Tenoh, Tenoh tiene dos puntos menos por permitir la corrupción en el salón—haruka guardo la tarjetita en su bolsillo y asintió ante el castigo.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-ves, no es tan difícil serena, ahora has estos ejercicios—dijo haruka anotando mas derivadas a serena que comenzó a lloriquear.

-ay dereck como has estado, pasa pasa—dijo sonriente la señora haruka a su consentido yerno

-tome para usted—dijo el rubio chico tendiéndole unas flores a la suegra. -¿se encuentra haruka señora?—

-claro, hijo, claro, pasa enseguida le dire que viniste a visitarla—

-maldita sea—dijo resignada haruka parándose de la mesa, y fingiendo una sonrisa, recibió un beso del chico y ella apenas y lo correspondió, mina volteo hacia serena e hizo un gesto con la lengua demostrando el asco que le proporcionaba la situación.

-te he buscado como loco—

-ah—

-¿y bien que piensas de lo de la otra noche?—

-yo…-

-¿de que hablan?—pregunto akira el padre de haruka saliendo del baño

-de que le propuse matrimonio a haruka—su madre grito de alegría, su padre asintió contento, la señora haruka corrió a abrazar a dereck, haruka volteo a ver a sus hermanas que negaban frenéticamente

-hija, siempre supe que elegirías a un buen hombre, mira que eres afortunada, ¡oh mi muchacha!—grito su madre abrazando a haruka quien estaba conteniendo la creciente furia, su noviecito lo había hecho a propósito, la estaba presionando para decir un si.

-solo que aun no me ha aceptado su hija—esa pequeña frase corto de pronto la fiesta de la señora Tenoh quien sonrio como si ese detalle no importara

-hijo, es obvio que mi hija ya te acepto, no es asi haruka—la rubia solo les dio la espalda caminando hacia la mesa -¿verdad que tengo razón hija?—haruka volteo ante el amenazador tono de su madre

-naturalmente madre—dijo mientras se servia un vaso de agua

-y asi mi hija se olvida de esas tonterías de trabajar, ya que puede tener a un hombre que la mantenga, un hombre hecho y derecho—

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-se puede saber que estabas pensando—reclamo mina caminando junto a haruka. ya era tarde, eso por que a su madre le habia dado por celebrar la feliz noticia, haruka le pidió a mina que la acompañara a un lugar, y ahora estaban ahí caminando entre la oscura noche –te acabas de condenar, ¿para eso te quebraste la cabeza tanto tiempo desde la secundaria?, para ser una corriente ama de casa—

-claro que no—dijo descolgando el teléfono publico, marco el numero de la tarjeta y hecho unas cuantas monedas- ¿hola buenos…días?—pregunto –quisiera hablar con el ingeniero Smith—

-al habla, que se le ofrece—pregunto una voz al otro lado

-habla haruka Tenoh de japon estudiante de la universidad de tokyo—

-señorita Tenoh, que bueno que me habla, ha considerado nuestra propuesta supongo—

-supone bien ingeniero Smith, ¿Cuándo podría ir a estados unidos a unirme a sus filas?—

-calma, calma ¿Cuál es la prisa?—

-tengo un poco , usted sabe, necesito un cambio de aires—

-entiendo, cuanto te falta para graduarte—

-un mes—

-bueno hablame una semana antes de graduarte y yo hablare con tu maestro para que te titule lo mas pronto posible, asi tu podras instalarte en la universidad y cursar el doctorado que te ofrecemos, yo puedo conseguirte una beca. ¿estas de acuerdo?—

-completamente ingeniero—

-pues ya esta, sera un placer volver a hablar con usted…ingeniero—se despidió el americano colgando, haruka volteo a ver a mina

-¿Qué? ¿pensabas que me iba a resignar tan fácil? no pase desvelos para convertirme en la muñequita de cristal de un tipo tan…simplon—

-bien hecho hermanita—dijo mina con una sonrisa.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-y ahora el reconocimiento al mejor aprovechamiento académico de la generación, esta a nombre de haruka tenoh—la rubia se paro y entre una ola de aplausos recibió su reconocimiento. estaban ahora en la ceremonia de clausura de su generación, solo 5 habian logrado terminar la maestria en ingeniería aeroespacial. cuando bajo del podio. lo recibió la sincera sonrisa de felicidad de su familia, junto con la de su novio

-felicidades hija, oh a base de muchos sacrificios pero te sacamos adelante—comento su madre feliz, las hijas vieron a su mama con molestia pero haruka se resigno

-gracias madre, gracias padre—

-el mejor promedio, estoy orgulloso—

-si, y eso que tenia que trabajar por que si no no hubiera podido estudiar—fue la indirecta de mina, haruka no tardo en cambiar la conversación –y terminaste en un dia muy importante—

-si, ironias de la vida—

-¿Qué de que hablan?—

-que hoy es cumpleaños de haru—dijo mina, sus papas asintiern

-oh es verdad, felicidades hija—dijo su madre, haruka suspiro no era como si nunca hubieran olvidado sus cumpleaños, nunca nunca la habian felicitado, hasta muchos días despues cuando mina tenia la descencia de hacer algun comentario al respecto.

-gracias mama—

-señorita tenoh, la felicito—dijo su maestro acercándose a su alumna—¿ya tiene todo listo?, aquí tiene usted, el boleto de avión para estados unidos, alla la recogerá personal de la institución, le deseo que le vaya bien y que ponga en alto nuestro nombre. que yo se que lo hara, no debo preocuparme—

-gracias profesor—dijo haruka abrazando a su maestro ignorando las caras de furia de sus padres y de dereck

-no, ya no soy su profesor, ahora soy su colega, tiene mucha capacidad úsela bien ya que…-

-maestro…maestro venga—el profesor volteo y asintió, se volteo para despedirse de la rubia

-le deseo la mejor de las suertes –

haruka no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que sintio el violento jalon de su madre

-¿si?—dijo enarcando las cejas

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?—

-sucede que me ofrecieron irme al extranjero y yo acepte ¿Cuál es el problema?—

-tu no vas a ningun lado—

-¿ah no?, entonces aquí tenemos un problema, por que ´pienso mover cielo, mar y tierra para irme de aquí—

-yo no te he dado permiso haruka—grito dereck acercándose a ella peligrosamente, mina se interpuso

-tu no eres la dueña de mi hermana, tu solo eres el noviecito bobo—

-¡mina¡ -

-oh miren, mi vuelo sale en 3 horas, tengo que darme prisa, nos vemos, mina, serena ¿me acompañan?—

-por supuesto—dijo mina

-bueno—comento serena encogiéndose de hombros

-te prohibo que te vayas, me oyes, te lo prohibo haruka, si no puedes olvidarte de nosotros, puedes olvidarte de nuestra herencia—grito su madre llamando la atención de todos en el recinto. su hija volteo y sonrio con sorna

-como si la pocilga en la que vivimos me interesara— haruka se dio la media vuelta y no dudo ya mas. agarro sus maletas cuando llegaron las tres rubias al aeropuerto

-pasajeros con destino a estados unidos, favor de abordar—se escucho por la bocina de la sala de espera de la aerolínea indicada

-que te vaya bien hermana—dijo serena al fin rompiendo el silencio de las tres.

-te voy a extrañar mucho—mina se abrazo a haruka.

-yo igual hermanita, mira toma—dijo entregando una tarjeta—te depositare frecuentemente, para que continues estudiando sin problema, esta es la tuya serena…solo que solo recibiras dinero si me entregas calificaciones satisfactorias—

-ay por que—

-por que es mi dinero, yo decido a quien entregárselo y bajo que condiciones—

-esta bien—

-me tengo que ir, cuídense mucho, y salgan de las garras de nuestros padres— fue lo ultimo que dijo ante la seca despedida. subió al avión sin sentir que dejaba algo importante atrás, se subió al avión sin emoción alguna, solo con la satisfacción de abandonar por fin un lugar de porquería, ya iria ella a buscar un lugar ideal. SU lugar ideal.

bien a ver ahora si continuamos, con el fanfic, bueno me llego muchos comentarios acerca de que les dolio leer el epilogo, varias opiniones encontradas digamos. debo decir que la ventaja del fanfiction es que puedes crear historias creadas por ti que salgan de tu imaginación. ahora tambien hubo comentarios que si la escencia del personaje que si me lo salte, y bueno varias personas decían que no era haruka que no habia descrito a haruka como era…y yo me dije, a haruka? si haruka esta muerta no hizo nada en el prologo, no se si presentar a haruka muerta va en contra de su personalidad, realmente no lo se.

bien, este es el planteamiento de mi historia, si quieren seguir adelante seran bienvenidos, si no les parece o no les gusto esta historia, pues que pena. yo no soy nadie para obligarlos a leer.

como pudieron darse cuenta haruka vive una vida mas que dificil con los padres que les toco, termino una carrera importante (tomen nota de esto) . en el siguiente capitulo veremos la vida de michiru, y en el siguiente por fin se conocerán.

bueno con todos los puntos aclarados (creo) los dejo deseándoles a todos un excelente domingo. hasta la proxima


	3. Michiru kaioh

_**ni sailor moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo no lucro ni gano dinero con ellos, esos petenecen a naoko takeuchi…pueden leer**_

-hola amy—

-hola michiru que paso—pregunto amy saliendo del portal de su casa abriéndole la reja a su mejor amiga

-iba camino para la iglesia—

-¿a esta hora, se adelanto el ensayo?—pregunto amy preocupada refiriéndose a la pastorela de la cual ambas participaban

-no, no nada de eso, es que andrew me dijo ayer nos viéramos hoy a las 5 de la tarde—

-¿y para que?—pregunto amy bastante molesta , el hecho de que el chico que le gustaba y su amiga se reunieran solos no le agrado en lo absoluto

-ay no se, en eso me acorde que quiero que me ayudes a resolver estos problemas mira…- dijo alegremente michiru sacando la mochila y enseñándole a amy lo que queria que le explicara, asi se fueron las horas hasta que la mama de la chica interrumpió

-¿no tienen ensayo niñas?—

-si pero es hasta las 8 señora—

-pues ya son las 8:05 apurense—dijo la señora las palabras que hicieron que michiru recogiera sus cosas mientras amy buscaba su libreto, para despues echar a correr rumbo a la iglesia

-que barbara dejaste plantado a andrew—

-ya no pienses en eso y mejor corre—gimoteo michiru al tiempo que llegaba a la iglesia y se adentraba al cuarto donde estaban ensayando

-buenas noches padre—fue todo lo que dijo amy con el aliento que le quedaba

-buenas noches hijas, llegan tarde , pónganse en sus lugares para comenzar el ensayo—

-hola—dijo micihru sonriendo a andrew quien la miro y alzo las cejas

-hola—dijo serio el muchacho—te estuve esperando dos horas—

-ah es que tenia cosas que hacer, pero dime ¿para que me querías—

-no, ya nada—solto el chico amargamente, michiru solo se encogió de hombros

-bueno—diría para tomar su posición y escuchar perfectamente el ensayo.

cuando terminaron de practicar los chicos, como era su costumbre se subieron a la vieja camioneta de redilas del sacerdote. el cual los dejaba a sus casas al saber que terminaban alrededor de las 11 o 12 de la noche

-te ayudo—dijo andrew a amy y despues hizo lo mismo con michiru quien no le tomo la mano y se subió muy digna a la camioneta.

-¿estas enojado?—pregunto michiru al rubio chico quien volteo a verla con furia

-no, ¿Por qué lo dices?—

-por que tienes una cara que no puedes con ella, pero si tu dices que no tienes nada, pues no tienes nada—dijo alejándose hacia el otro extremo de la camioneta. en eso sintio que alguien la tomaba por la cintura, mientras que un tibio aliento le soplaba en su oído y nuca

-¿quieres ser mi novia?— escucho la voz de andrew, la aguamarina volteo a verlo sonriendo

-si—fue todo lo que dijo descubriendo que era lo que queria hablar el chico,sonriendo ante la ironia de que se le declararon en el lugar mas inapropiado del mundo, el chico se adueño de sus labios mientras que michiru escuchaba los aplausos de sus compañeros.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

michiru se encontraba cantando a coro con sus compañeros del coro juvenil de la iglesia a la ultima madre de la noche , hoy que era el segundo domingo de mayo dia de las madres, los chicos se habian organizado para llevarles serenata a sus madres. la madre de andrew lsalio y el le hizo entrega de unas flores blancas, la señora disfruto de sus serenata y al finalizar los chicos ya se iban a despedir

-tu suegra michiru, tu suegra—grito un inoportuno, la señora volteo a verlos a todos con mas atención al tiempo que michiru comenzaba a encogerse de hombros, según los rumores la mama de andrew era una señora de armas tomar.

-¿Quién es mi nuera?—pregunto seria la señora a su hijo. todos los chicos se quedaron expectantes mientras michiru queria que se la tragara la tierra, el chico rubio tomo a michiru de la mano e hizo que se acercara a la mujer

-ella es tu nuera—contesto andrew orgulloso, michiru sintio como la mama se le quedaba viendo de arriba abajo inspeccionando hasta el mas minimo detalle, la mujer alzo una ceja

-¿a que te dedicas?—pregunto cortante la mujer

-trabajo y estudio, juego voleibol y los sabados y los domingos soy coordinadora de la iglesia—

-muy bien, muy bien—diría la mujer para sus adentros, volvió a inspeccionar a michiru –me gustas, me gustas, bien andrew agarra las llaves del carro y llevala a su casa—finalizo la mujer –gracias por la serenata chicos

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

michiru kaioh despertó el domingo a las 5 de la mañana , se metió a la regadera a darse un rápido baño, se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina a almorzar.

-vaya ya se despertó la panadera—dijo su hermano seiya con sorna mientras servia otra taza de café para su hermana.—dime algo y quiero la verdad ¿no te cansas de ir todos los domingos a ser una criada sin sueldo?—

-no soy ninguna criada soy solo una humilde servidora del señor—dijo michiru seria, seiya abrio los ojos sorprendido intentando comprender un poco a su hermana

-desde luego— dijo en un tono conciliador -y como te fue en el partido—pregunto interesado, michiru alzo los pulgares, dando asi el resultado satisfactorio de su partido de voleibol.

-ah ¿sigues viviendo aquí hermana?—pregunto yaten saliendo de su cuarto al escuchar los ruidos en la cocina , michiru sonrio

-si, aun vivo aquí—

-es que con eso de que ni te vemos, michiru esto no es hotel , para que solo vengas a dormir, trabajas y estudias, estas en el club de voleibol, y para colmo los sabados y los domingos te vas a tu coro ese— continuo su hermano de pelo platinado

-y lo peor es que se lleva a amy con ella—se quejo Taiki que recién entraba cargando la ultima bocina y guardándola en la bodega.—si hoy no hubiéramos salido temprano de la fiesta no te vemos en ….¿cuanto tiempo va que no la vemos? ¿dos semanas?—

-tres semenas Taiki, pero tu deja que super michiru agote sus energias, ¿en serio como puedes tener novio?— pregunto seiya

-el novio se metió al coro de la iglesia con ella, minimo para pasar algo de tiempo juntos—se burlo yaten—en serio desperdiciar tu único dia libre en la iglesia, ¿pues que pecado cometiste?—

-ya, ya ¿quieres almorzar algo michiru?—pregunto Taiki conciliador a su hermana pequeña, la cual asintió

-¿Por qué tan amable?—

-podrias decirle a amy que espero que venga a visitarme, hoy—pregunto el castaño, yaten y seiya hicieron una exclamación sobreactuada que fingía pena.

-ay michiru no seas mala, recuérdale a amy que tiene novio—se burlo seiya

-suficiente me voy—dijo la aguamarina arta de las burlas de sus hermanos . se encamino hacia la casa de su mejor amiga y cuñada la cual no tardo en salir

-buenos días—dijo amy mientras cerraba la reja para despues darle un beso en el cachete a su amiga

-¿iremos a nadar despues de la iglesia?—

-si ¿Por qué?—

-por que aquel ya anda como león sin leona, esta en la calle de la amargura, hasta me dijo que te dijera que lo visitaras un dia de estos—

-ay Taiki, desde que me meti a trabajar tengo muchísimo tiempo menos, debería de entenderlo ¿no? ¿ademas si quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo por que no viene al coro?—

-por que Taiki…sabes como es, de ateo, cosa que no debería de sorprendernos, la mayoría de los norteamericanos lo son—

-pues si pero que le cuesta hacer un esfuerzo, ademas ni que estuviera haciendo nada malo—

-pues si, pero ya sabes como son los hombres, sienten que una se esta escapando de sus garras y comienzan a sentirse amenazados, atemorizados.—

-¿Quiénes michriu?—dijo un chico rubio abrazandola por la espalda, la aguamarina le dio un pellizco a su novio

-ustedes los hombres—

-auch, oye me dolio—se quejo andrew al tiempo que soltaba a su novia –buen dia amy, o mas bien buenas madrugadas—bromeo el chico

-ya vámonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde—opino michiru encaminándose a la iglesia entre las bromas y las risas de los tres chicos. cuando llegaron a la iglesia, michiru acomodo a todos en equipos y les dio las tareas que debían de hacer para realizar prontamente las empanadas que se vendían afuera de la iglesia como apoyo para la misma. no por nada michiru era la coordinadora del coro y de las actividades. por su gran capacidad de liderazgo.

-empanadas, empanadas, llévelas para salvar su hambre y su alma…aouch—grito andrew a la gente que salía de misa cuando michiru le dio un coscorrón

-¿Qué haces?—pregunto molesta

-pues vendiendo—ironizo su novio

-solo estas jugando—se quejo la chica

-claro que no, asi la gente nos va a comprar mas—

-si el padre se entera nos podemos dar por muertos todos—

-por eso comamos una empanada, para salvar nuestra alma—dijo andrew depositando el dinero en la caja, mientras le tendía una empanada a michiru quien sonrio y se abrazo a su novio—

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-entonces te iras—pregunto michiru que se encontraba sentada en la banqueta afuera de su casa

-si, le dije a mis papas que me apoyaran en esta decisión, yo hubiera querido quedarme a trabajar en la tienda de videojuegos de mi padre pero…supongo que es mejor prepararme sobre todo para el estilo de vida que quiero que tu tengas—menciono andrew sonriendo –quiza es dificil pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos, por eso quisiera que tengamos tu y yo un compromiso a partir de ahora—michiru vio como andrew sacaba una cajita negra que dio paso a un pequeño anillo de compromiso

-¿me harias el honor?—pregunto el rubio, michiru asintió y se dejo poner el pequeño anillo en su dedo sonriendo—solo seran dos años mi niña, en dos años regresare –

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos?—preguntaría la madre de michiru que recien llegaba con la camioneta llena de compras—¿le gustaría quedarse a cenar joven andrew? –pregunto la señora sonriendo y metiendo la camioneta a la cochera, andrew paso sonriente a la casa a cenar con la familia kaioh, gran error para el que no estaba acosumbrado a comer ningun tipo de picante. ahora llevaba su quinto vaso de agua

-no me gusta que mi cuñado sea tan debilucho—dijo seiya tendiéndole un vaso pero ahora de leche al enchilado rubio.-¿y bien para cuando es la boda?, por que no creo que quieras un compromiso d años, michiru no va a estar esperando por ningun tipo— dijo el protector hermano

-en cuanto regrese de cursar la ingeniería, prometo que comenzaremos los preparativos—

-¿y que ingeniería cursaras?—pregunto Taiki quien llegaba de estudiar en la universidad con amy de la mano caminando con paso elegante

-buenos días señores kaioh—dijo amy educadamente. haciendo una reverencia

-bienvenida hija, pasa querida, pasa—dijo el padre de michiru al tiempo que Taiki le acercaba una silla a su novia

-ingenieria electromecánica—

-ya veo, yo siempre tuve la ilusión de tener un ingeniero o un doctor entre mis hijos pero ya vez, cada uno salio bastante diferente—menciono la mama de michiru –y curiosamente tenia que ser mi nuera la que me cumpliera el gusto de tener una doctora, y ahora tu hijo vas y me concedes al ingeniero –

-alegrate que los chicos están terminando sus carreras querida, yo personalmente creía que ni michiru ni seiya iban a lograrlo—

-¡papa¡- se quejo seiya

-es que eres demasiado flojo hijo no nos culpes—

-y miralos, un abogado próximo a titularse—dijo el padre viendo a Taiki, despues la mirada viajo a yaten—un piloto aviador—ahora la mirada se dirigió michiru—una hermosa relacionista publica, y un despreocupado comunicólogo—

-y ahora se unen una doctora y un ingeniero a la familia, me parece perfecto—dijo la madre de michiru sonriente, -esto merece un brindis—dijo al tiempo que regresaba de la cocina con una botella de vino y varias copas.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-asi que atrapaste al bribon de Taiki—bromeo michiru—que gusto me da amiga, quien iba a pensar que el creimos era gay en la familia resultara ser el primero en casarse—

-michiru, me avergüenzas—

-no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, pronto seras mi cuñada de forma oficial—

-y andrew como se encuentra—pregunto amy a michiru –quisiera que ustedes fueran mis padrinos ¿crees que podrá?—

-no se, lleva alrededor de quince días que no se nada de el, a veces pienso que lo voy a volver a ver para que me diga qe esto se acabo—

-ay michiru, no seas asi—

-bueno es que es que es la verdad, ni una llamada telefónica se ha dignado a hacerme—

-y su mama que dice—

-bueno mi suegra, que quieres que te diga, me adora, no ha cambiado nada—

-ahí esta, a lo mejor esta ocupado—

-pues si—

-oye que te parece si vemos "furia de gigantes" – propuso amy

-no puedo, tengo un concierto el martes al cual nos obligo a ir la agencia en la que trabajo, lo bueno es que es un concieto de violin—

-y los obligo—

-pues si la empresa se encargo de promocionar y pues nos dieron boletos para la agencia, ya sabes mis compañeros están felices—ironizo michiru

-entonces nos veremos mañana—dijo amy despidiéndose, michiru se encamino a su casa para irse a cambiar para estar a la altura del evento.

michiru al llegar se reunió con los de su empresa quienes ya estaban al pie de las escaleras en grupo

-buenas noches señores—dijo michiru

-buenas noches, que guapa kaioh—dijo su jefe sonriendo jovial –bueno llego quien nos faltaba ahora si subamos , y les advierto, quiero silencio, absoluto silencio, soy un apasionado de la música clasica y de verdad, me enoja mucho que alguien interrumpa el arte—nadie mas hizo escándalo alguno, todos subieron tanquilamente y ocuparon sus lugares, el lugar estaba oscuro y no tardo en aparecer la orquesta y en medio de ella un señor de apenas unos cuarenta años, michiru en verdad estaba interesada en el concierto y llego con la predisposición de poner atención pero una pareja la estaba distrayendo de su cometido.

-ya viste a esos dos, se están comiendo—susurro su compañero señalando descaradamente a la pareja, la cual ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas curiosas y molestas de su alrededor, ellos seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana

-pero que vulgares—pensó michiru enfadada. en eso sintio que alguien tomo su hombro

-¿michiru?—pregunto una voz, la aludida volteo a verla, era la hermana de andrew -¿has visto a andrew?—

-¿andrew?, ¿Por qué iba a saber donde esta andrew? –una desconcertada michiru replico a su cuñada, quien cerro los ojos cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la desconcertada kaioh

-yo crei que andrew habia venido contigo,vaya que es un idiota, mi mama nos compro a todos boletos , yo llegue tarde, te vi subir y pensé que….andrew es un idiota—se quejo la hermana mirando ahora hacia el escenario. en eso michiru volteo y por azares el destino quizo que el joven que estaba besando apasionadamente a la muchacha se parara haciendo que michiru atara cabos de inmediato

-acompañame al baño—

-no—dijo su cuñada aterrorizada ante la mirada colerica de michiru

-acompañame al baño—

-no—

-me acompañas al baño o arreglamos este asunto aquí—amenazo la aguamarina cosa que sirvió para que su cuñada no objetara mas. michiru se paro en medio del camino

-¿y bien?— pregunto a su cuñada al ya no aguantar mas la furia

-michiru hija que bueno que viniste, ¿y andrew?—se escucho la voz de la mama del rubio acercarse feliz a saludar a su querida nuera

-no se—fue la cortante respuesta de la chica haciendo que el señor y la señora abrieran los ojos sorprendidos

-¿Cómo que no sabes?—dijo su suegro -¿no vino andrew contigo?, ¿pero si hasta le prestamos un carro para que pasara por ti—exclamo el señor desconcertado

-¿Dónde estas sentada hija?—pregunto ahora su suegra

-alla arriba—respondió michiru señalando el segundo piso donde habian asignado a los de la agencia

-¿pero como?, si les compre boletos a los dos para que vinieran al evento sabiendo que a ti te gusta la música clasica—dijo desconcertada la madre

-yo desde hace mas de un mes que no hablo con su hijo, es mas ni me aviso que iba a venir aca a los Ángeles —

-¿no te aviso? ¿entonces quien ocupo el boleto que compre para ti?—

-no se, yo vine a este evento por que me invitaron los de la empresa, ¿y por que no le preguntamos? acaba de salir del baño—señalo la dolida y enojada chica a un joven que en cuanto la vio, se puso blanco como la cera de una vela. se acerco y quiso fingir que nada pasaba.

-michiru—empezó el chico, pero su madre corto todo intento de acercamiento

-tu y yo vamos a hablar en la casa, y en cuanto a la mujerzuela que trajiste por acompañante me la corres en este preciso instante, no permito que ninguna hetaira se siente junto a mi—dijo cortante la señora

-michiru…- dijo andrew ignorando a su madre tratando de alcanzar a su novia pero esta con paso digno se retiro hacia donde le correspondía su lugar en el concierto. aguantándose el coraje y la burla de la cual sabia habia sido objeto.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-¿se siente bien kaioh? desde anoche en el concierto se ha comportado muy raro—dijo su jefe acercándose a su escritorio

-estoy bien jefe—

-¿segura?—

-si—

-bien, si le pasa algo y quiere hablar no dude en venir conmigo, es usted un elemento eficiente el cual aprecio y admiro—dijo su jefe para darle animo a michiru

-si señor—el jefe se retiro a su oficina y a los minutos despues entro la hermana de andrew

-buenas tardes michiru—dijo apenada la chica

-buenas tardes—

-vine por que mi mama me mando—

-ah—

-me dijo que te dijera…que te espera a la salida de tu trabajo en la casa—

-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer—

-y me dijo que si decias eso, ella iria a tu casa por ti a platicar—

-esta bien dile que al rato voy—suspiro michiru derrotada. la cual en cuanto termino la jornada no tardo en llegar a la casa del que habia sido un hombre intachable para el. toco el timbre y el mismo chico que creyo haber conocido salio a recibirlo.

-michi—dijo sonriendo andrew –yo…-

-no vine a verte a ti, vine a hablar con tu mama—

-pasa, por favor—musito el chico con pena abriéndole la puerta michiru paso no sin antes darse cuenta del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el rubio, el cual cojeaba y tenia varios moretones, el labio hinchado y partido.

-buenas tarde—dijo al momento de entrar y ver a su suegra, se sento y guardo silencio esperando a que la señora dijera lo que tenia que decirle, su ex suegra tomo aire y comenzo

-esta canallada no solo te la hizo a ti, me la hizo a mi, se la hizo a su padre se la hizo a la familia— dijo la señora hablando de andrew como si el no estuviera presente, pero el chico estaba frente a el viéndola sorprendido pensando el por que sus padres se habian puesto de lado de su novia-hable con mi hijo ayer, debo decir que sus padre vino y lo agarro a golpes…el no se defendió, sabe que hizo mal hija—

-señora yo…- interumpio michiru

-dejame hablar, es importante, mi hijo esta arrepentido como te decía, y me comento que el quiere casarse contigo—al escuchar esto michiru se quedo de piedra y volteo a ver a andrew quien le ofreció una sonrisa timida y asintió ilusionado—pero debo decir que si lo aceptas serias una estúpida—la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció en cuanto escucho esas palabras de su propia madre –si te hizo esta canallada de novios ¿Qué te espera cuando seas su esposa?—pregunto la señora michiru volteo sorprendida

-madre—

-callate te dije que no te dirigieras a mi— exclamo furiosa la señora, andrew dio un paso hacia atrás –michiru, si tu aceptas la proposición de mi hijo seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tu eres la chica que yo quiero para mi hijo, pero si despues de esto lo perdonas, no haras mas que decepcionarme—finalizo la mujer, michiru asintió y se levanto del sillón

-con permiso—fue todo lo que dijo para encaminarse a la salida sin voltear siquiera a ver a andrew—todo ha terminado para mi—dijo haciendo alusión a la relación con el que hasta ahora fue su novio. salio de la casa sin voltear siquiera.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

michiru se encontraba practicando con el coro de la iglesia

-¿Cómo va la nueva canción?—diría con una fingida alegría

-bien, pero yo insisto que falta la guitarra de andrew aquí – dijo el guitarrista—no me doy abasto michiru—

-pues tenemos que hacer sacrificios, se que no es fácil para ti, pero no nos queda de otra, a menos que alguien se ofrezca a aprender a tocar guitarra—dijo al tiempo que caia en la cuenta que habia pasado un mes de haber terminado con andrew y no lo habia vuelto a ver, se suponía habia regresado a estudiar aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta, a quien veía a veces era a su madre quien seguía tratándola espléndidamente.

-michiru ven por favor, hay alguien que quiere unirse al coro—diría el padre abriendo la puerta, la nombrada salio y se dirigió afuera del edificio

-¿Cómo va el coro?—preguntaría el sacerdote

-bien padre, todo marcha bien, a pesar de que aun nos falta cubrir la falta de la guitarra de andrew—diría michiru

-pues entonces esto nos cae como anillo al dedo, esta persona trae una guitarra consigo— michiru alcanzo a ver a un alto rubio sentado despreocupadamente en las bancas de la iglesia, los brazos recargados hacia atrás, dejando sus manos volando, las piernas levantadas apoyadas en la banca del frente. durante un instante pensó que era andrew pero al enfocar bien su vista, noto que el rostro de esta persona era mas refinado en contraste al sencillo rostro de su ex , tenia una abundante cabellera alborotada contrario al ordenado y formal cabello de su ex y tenia una complexión muchísimo mas delgada y alta que la de andrew. y por si fuera poco su cara seria y quiza triste contrastaba muchísimo con la sonrisa bonachona del otro rubio, esta persona parecía como calculadora y fría, la clasica persona que en una reunión se aparta y se encierra en su propio mundo al contrario de andrew que era todo amor y alegría, el cual era a veces la sensación de las observo lo grande que le quedaban las ropas viejas que llevaba y sobre todo observo que sus pomulos estaban muy marcados señal de que el chico se estaba alimentando muy mal. cuando se acerco el muchacho se le quedo viendo durante unos instantes y se paro de la banca.

-mire ella es nuestra coordinadora del coro, puede ponerse de acuerdo— el chico asintió ante lo que decía el padre y le tendio una huesuda mano a la coordinadora

-haruka tenoh, mucho gusto—

-¿japones?—

-asi es—

-michiru kaioh, mucho gusto, mi padre tambien es japonés—dijo michiru al tiempo que correspondía el singular apretón de manos que le ofrecia el chico nuevo.


	4. La vida del ingeniero Haruka

Hola hola hola. Lo se siempre los personajes de sailor moon le perteneces a la gran naoko takeuchi.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-buenos días—dijo un hombre de complexión robusta esbozando una confiada sonrisa—tiene un acara deplorable joven Tenoh—

-SEÑORITA Tenoh – dijo Haruka dejando su maleta en el suelo para saludar

-no la moleste ingeniero Smith…- dijo otro hombre, bastante delgado, y alto, con grandes lentes, el hombre sonrió torpemente—discúlpelo el ingeniero no sabe mucho de modales, soy el ingeniero Marcus Miller—

-es ingeniero en sistemas computacionales, la empresa de computadoras esa la de la ventanita nos lo pelea cada año —se burlo el ingeniero Smith. –pero deja que me presente, soy Kevin Smith, ingeniero en energías alternas—

-mucho gusto—fue todo lo que dijo Haruka

-si, debes estar cansada—comento el ingeniero entregándole unas hojas—te llevare a la universidad para que te inscribas, y después iremos al centro de estudios e investigaciones espaciales, a que inicies con tus labores—

-¿Cómo?—pregunto Haruka

-lo sentimos ingeniero Haruka, pero debe entender que no nos damos abasto, espero entienda—Miller le abrió la puerta con un gesto de disculpa, Haruka bufo cansada

-además tiene que acostumbrarse ingeniero, a partir de mañana su vida se irá en el trabajo y en la universidad—

-no se preocupe, tome esta tarjeta, el gobierno se encargara de todos sus gastos de manutención, además ya se le acondiciono un departamento—

-departamentos, tonterías, lo que uno necesita es una cama a un lado del laboratorio – bromeo el ingeniero Smith, Miller rio

-y créame que si, señorita Haruka, créame que si – fue lo que dijo Miller, Haruka sonrió por primera vez

-no importa, son gajes del oficio después de todo—finalizo una más que orgullosa Haruka

-pues si, tiene razón—

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka se encontraba frente a la computadora llevando a cabo un simulador de las velocidades de una nave espacial

-te entretiene mucho el videojuego- pregunto el ingeniero Smith

-muchísimo ingeniero, ¿y usted qué hace?—

-paseando, como ya termine mis deberes—

-pues siempre hay algo que hacer… ¿no tenia que probar la teoría de la multigravedad?—

-eso es para dos semanas, puedo hacerlo, ¿y cómo va la escuela?—

-bien supongo—fue todo lo que dijo Haruka para seguir investigando los movimientos de la nave

-¿Qué es eso de "supongo"? recuerde que la beca no permite que baje su promedio de 9—

-en ese caso creo que supere las expectativas—Haruka comenzó a imprimir el reporte de su investigación

-ah sí, ¿se puede saber que promedio saco?—

-97 creo, aun no estoy muy seguro falta que el profesor Johnson revise mi proyecto, si es así creo que sacare un 99 o quizá un 100—

-imposible, el profesor Johnson nunca aprueba a nadie más que con un 7 u 6—

-pues parece que a mi si, ah y por cierto ya no se moleste en probar la teoría de la multigravedad, ya le mande los papeles al director Carter— Haruka salió de su pequeño laboratorio para entregar su trabajo, el ingeniero Smith la veía sorprendido

- siempre dicen que en la vida llegara uno mejor que tu, pero realmente no me imagino cómo será la persona que sea mejor que ella…es única—dijo Miller a Smith quien no cabía de la sorpresa

-desde que llego se le asignaron los proyectos más difíciles y no solo los ha pasado satisfactoriamente, además se toma la molestia de hacer los nuestros para dejarnos en ridículo, hable a la universidad, tiene las mejores calificaciones que un alumno ha sacado en la institución… ¿es humana?—pregunto Smith

-no solo tú lo pasas mal, dijo que mis programas son obsoletos y se dedico a mejorarlos, en una noche realizo un programa de diseño espacial que a mí me tomo meses—

-parece que la empresa de la ventanita no peleara por ti este año—dijo Smith

-parece que el nuevo jefe de ingenieros no serás tu—dijo Miller a Smith

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka hacía fila en el supermercado, le molestaba que la gente se metiera en la fila de las cajas rápidas con un carro lleno de productos, miro sus compras, latas de energéticos, un frasco grande de café, y varias sopas instantáneas. Miro con furia a las señoras que estaban delante de ellas con sus carros llenos.

-y si comadre ¿Por qué no lo mete al grupo de la iglesia?—dijo una señora regordeta

-cree que con eso se reforme mi hijo comadre yo tengo dudas—

-le digo que si, la señorita Michiru a corregido a varios, les enseña el camino del señor—Haruka tomo una revista para entretenerse en otra cosa que no fuera las platicas tontas de las señoras

-…y le digo que mi hijo desde que fue no ha faltado ni una vez, y no los culpo la señorita Michiru es muy hermosa—

-algo había oído que la señorita Michiru tiene una belleza sorprendente—

-Haruka dejo de mirar la revista y comenzó a poner más atención a la plática

-y es un secreto a voces que el joven Andrew le puso el cuerno, mi hijo me comento que en una reunión su ex novio le canto una canción de disculpa y despedida, pobre muchacha figúrese que va a un concierto y ahí se encuentra a su novio con la amante—

-oh por dios—una de las señoras hizo lo que para Haruka fue un exagerado gesto –y luego—

-pues resulta que la mama de Andrew le compro boletos para ir al concierto a él y a Michiru en primera fila y el muy canalla va y lleva a la amante, para su desgracia la señorita Michiru también fue...—

-pobre le vieron la cara de tonta—

-y la señorita Michiru tan buena, estudia, trabaja, hace deporte y además es coordinadora de la iglesia, ¿Qué mas quería el tonto?—

-¿y dice que ha corregido muchachos descarriados?—

-si querida, lleve a su hijo, es probable que le ayude—

-donde es la iglesia—

-es la iglesia de nuestra señora de los milagros, mire la dirección es…-

-oiga, va a pasar o se quedara ahí parado—Haruka volteo a ver al viejito que le reclamaba

-si me quiero quedar parado es asunto mío, anciano metiche—reprocho para ir a la caja a pagar—y también me da unos cigarros –

-son 35 dólares—dijo la cajera Haruka, saco el dinero y siguió escuchando atentamente la dirección que le proporcionaba la mujer a la otra.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Haruka se encontraba afuera de la iglesia después de dos semanas, había escuchado acerca de un coro así que por si las dudas aprendió a tocar la guitarra, miro el instrumento con cierto asco

-solo espero que la tal Michiru sea tan guapa como dijeron esas señoras o mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano — dijo tocando el timbre de la puerta.

-buenas tardes hijo—dijo un sacerdote saliendo de la iglesia

-buenas tardes padre—

-¿necesitas alguna ayuda?—

-"ayuda yo"—se pregunto extrañada, el sacerdote la tomo del hombro

-veras hijo Satanás muchas veces nos lleva a cometer errores en nuestra vida, y eso se debe a la lucha de almas, pero no importa, cuando alguien quiere abrazar al señor no importa las adicciones, con la ayuda de dios podemos vencerlas—

-¿tan acabada me veo?—se pregunto la rubia, el sacerdote iba a continuar su sermón pero Haruka molesta lo corto en seco—no soy ningún adicto a la heroína, tengo un trabajo muy demandante y por eso me veo así, de hecho se me hace raro que un pastor del señor juzgue solo por el cuerpo y no el alma de la persona—

-perdona hijo, es que te ves tan…bueno olvídalo, supongo que te has desvelado "poquito" – ironizo el padre—y bien que puedo hacer por ti—

-yo venía a…unirme al coro de la iglesia. –

-bien, pero deberás presentarte mañana temprano, ahora solo está el coro juvenil, el de los adultos ya ensayo—

-es que es al juvenil al que quiero unirme—

-imposible el coro juvenil solo admite hasta los 25 años hijo –

-padre, ya le dije que me veo algo demacradito, tengo 24 años… – dijo sacando su identificación

-discúlpame hijo, no había necesidad de enseñar tu credencial, bueno iré por la señorita Michiru con ella te tienes que poner de acuerdo. –

El sacerdote salió y Haruka corrió a verse en el cáliz.

-me veo horrible—dijo mientras regresaba y se ponía cómoda entre las bancas –si yo era bastante guapa antes de llegar aquí, como quieren que me ponga si duermo tres o cuatro horas, además ni siquiera salgo por eso estoy pálida, tienen que entender que tengo una mata de cabello porque ni siquiera me da tiempo de ir a la peluquería….—pensaba furiosa Haruka –ya van dos años aquí y no he salido a conocer los ángeles—

-es el mira—escucho la voz del padre, Haruka sintió una mirada insistente sobre ella, agudizo el odio

-pero es un viejito—

-es un joven tiene 24 años—

-¿en serio? Ese anciano?—

Haruka se molesto ante el comentario, mientras cerraba los ojos por muy bella que fuera la tal Michiru no iba a permitir que le dijera que era un anciano, en primera porque era mujer y en segunda por que estaba en plena juventud. Escucho los pasos que se acercaron. Se paró de la banca y se le quedo mirando a Michiru furiosa. Cosa que no duro mucho en cuanto la miro con atención. Sintió su cuerpo temblar durante unos instantes, quería sonreír, pero no iba a parecer estúpida delante de la mujer

-mire ella es nuestra coordinadora del coro, puede ponerse de acuerdo—Haruka asintió ante lo que decía el padre y le tendió una huesuda mano a la coordinadora

-Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto— dijo evitando a toda costa que se le quebrara la voz.

-¿japonés?— pregunto curiosa la mujer que tenía delante de ella, Haruka la miro fijamente a los ojos

-así es— dijo usando todo su autocontrol.

-Michiru Kaioh, mucho gusto, mi padre también es japonés—dijo Michiru al tiempo que correspondía el singular apretón de manos—me está lastimando—continuo quería zafarse del agarre, Haruka la soltó sin decir nada

-señorita Michiru, quiero unirme al coro juvenil, tengo 24 años recién cumplidos, y creo que alcanzo a entrar al grupo de los jóvenes, claro que si cree que encajo en el de los ancianos puede decirme a quien dirigirme para entrar a ese grupo-

Michiru enrojeció al instante—claro que no "joven" Tenoh, yo me confundí, disculpe—

-como sea, ¿Qué necesito para entrar?—

-¿sabe cantar o tocar un instrumento?—

-ambas cosas..que mas necesito—

-en la casa del señor no se necesitan requisitos para entrar, solo perseverancia, constancia, y amor—menciono Michiru "y esta que fumo" pensó Haruka ahogando una carcajada.

-cuente con ello señorita Michiru, bueno un poco…a decir verdad que horario tienen—

-de siete a nueve de la noche—

-bien entonces estoy adentro—"adiós a mis preciadas horas de sueño"

-bien, empezara a partir de hoy, venga le presentare al coro, permiso padre—

-vayan jóvenes—

-venga conmigo—Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka pero esta al instante la quito, la aguamarina se sorprendió ante el evidente rechazo

-juegos de manos son de villanos, puedo yo solo—respondió seria la rubia, mirando hacia la ventana, Michiru se encogió de hombros y se encamino al salón.

-miren chicos les presento a…- volteo a ver al rubio

-Haruka Tenoh, 24 años, toco la guitarra— todos se quedaron viendo al extraño muchacho que tenía el ceño fruncido. No se atrevieron a decir nada más.

-eh…mira el es charles, el otro guitarrista, puedes ponerte de acuerdo con él y que te explique un poco como tocamos aquí y que es lo que se espera de ti, espero que te sientas cómodo y cualquier cosa házmela saber—

-muchas gracias señorita Kaioh—dijo Haruka aplicando un poco su sonrisa seductora que había practicado ayer en la noche. Había hecho bien, porque Michiru no tardo en sonrojarse

-dime Michiru—

-entonces muchas gracias Michiru- Haruka se acerco hacia el compañero quien le sonrió y le tendió una mano

-Charlie para servirte amigo—Haruka se sentó sin siquiera tomar la mano del joven que volvió a su guitarra un tanto ofendido. –ya habías tocado en un coro antes—

-no—

-cuanto tiempo tienes tocando la guitarra—

-dos días—

-¿Cómo? Parece que no escuche bien— Haruka sonrió con altanería

-no te preocupes aprendo rápido, dame los acordes o toca lo que quieres que haga en cada canción – el muchacho resoplo ofendido, le enseño el cuaderno que antes era de Andrew

-bien, toca esta—dijo al tiempo que señalaba una canción que al antiguo miembro le costaba mucho tocar

-que fácil. —dijo la rubia al tiempo que con mucha gracia, comenzaba a tocar la canción, al poco tiempo Haruka memorizo la tonada y ahora lo hacía sin siquiera ver el cuadernillo, Michiru y los demás muchachos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al nuevo integrante.

-vaya eres muy bueno—dijo Michiru acercándose mientras aplaudía levemente y le sonreía jovial, Haruka volvió a sentir un escalofrió recorrer en su espina dorsal

-"si, si, parece que encontré a alguien digno de mi"— dijo Haruka al tiempo que ignoraba a Michiru y pasaba pagina para ver los acordes de la siguiente canción.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-vaya Haruka, llegaste muy temprano hoy—dijo Michiru al tiempo que sacaba las llaves para abrir el salón

-te ayudo—dijo la rubia tomando la maleta y mochila de Michiru

-gracias, y como te ha ido—pregunto Michiru

-bien, solo a los idiotas les va mal—

-ah que bueno—dijo Michiru, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Haruka Tenoh se incorporara al coro y aun no podía acostumbrarse a él y su evidente soberbia, a veces ni siquiera sabía de que podía hablar con el.—pues al parecer nuestro rentero es un idiota, reprobó el semestre y se regresa a san Antonio, ahora mi mama quiere que le busque algún nuevo rentero, -

-ya veo, y donde tienes tu departamento—

-es en mi casa—Haruka se paró en seco al oír esto.

-¿tu sabes de alguno que esté interesado?— continuaba Michiru

-si, yo estoy interesado—

-¿tu?—

-si yo—

-pero no tienes ya departamento..—

-no, no tengo, hoy vamos a ver a tu mama, para hacer el trato—

-¿hoy?, pero le quieren hacer mejoras al departamento, además creo que mi mama quiere construir un…-

-no importa no importa, saliendo vamos con tu madre—

-pero…-

-si no tendré que dormir en un cuarto de hotel otra vez—

-¿estas durmiendo en un hotel? ¿Cuánto tiempo?—

-llevo quince días, me urge encontrar lugar—mintió Haruka

-si, si, saliendo iremos a mi casa no te preocupes, ¿todo bien? ¿Por qué te corrieron de tu departamento? —

-bien, lo que pasa es que el centro al que le trabajo se quedo sin fondos, una tontería del gobierno ya sabes—

-pues debo decirte que yo no vivo en la mejor colonia de los ángeles y…oye creo que el centro te queda bastante lejos de la casa –analizo Michiru

-que tiene, no importa la que va a levantarse dos horas más temprano soy yo no tu. Oye te importa si hago una llamada—

-no claro que no— "que tipo tan mas raro" pensó Michiru mientras veía alejarse a Haruka.

-bien—Haruka se dirigió al teléfono público, hecho unas monedas y marco al laboratorio del ingeniero Smith

-¿diga?—contesto una voz al otro lado

-ingeniero Smith soy Haruka, debo decirle que ya no ocupare el departamento me quiero mudar a otro lado—

-¿y eso?—

-ayúdeme ingeniero además es un lugar mucho mas barato que donde estoy—

-no lo sé, si te ayudo ¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?—

-tengo los resultado de los nuevos motores que le pidieron hace una semana, se los daré encantada si me ayuda con este detalle—

-es un hecho, cámbiate cuando quieras—dijo el ingeniero

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-buenas noches—dijo Michiru llegando de la iglesia—mira mama te quiero presentar a Haruka Tenoh, el es guitarrista del coro y quería venir a ver si le podrías rentar el departamento—

-mucho gusto señora—dijo Haruka tomando solicita la mano de la mama de Michiru y dándole un delicado beso. –Vengo a ver el departamento—

-claro que si hijo, mira acompáñame—

-si señora—

-mira le quiero hacer algunas reparaciones—

-no se preocupe, yo reparare lo que se tenga que reparar y va a cuenta de mi bolsillo. Faltaba más, oh permítame—dijo Haruka dejando pasar a la señora al pequeño departamento, que en cuanto lo vio se decepciono un poco, era pequeño y bastante practico, nada comparado con su enorme y lujoso departamento. Pero para lo que le iba a servir era para lo mismo, una cama donde medio descansar. Además podría estar más cerca de Kaioh lo cual estaba bien para ella.

-mama ¿sabes donde dejo taiki las llaves del carro…?—un chico pelinegro alto se metió al departamento, Haruka volteo a verlo con atención—perdona, creí que no había visitas—comento el muchacho en tono serio mirando a Haruka con cierto descaro.

-oh para nada, el es…-

-Haruka Tenoh, el nuevo inquilino—soltó Haruka y la mama de Michiru se pregunto cuando habían quedado en eso o si se perdió cuando habían hecho algún tipo de trato—mucho gusto…- Haruka hizo un gesto con la mano invitando a que el chico dijera su nombre.

-mucho gusto Haruka, me llamo seiya—dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano, Haruka asintió y le palmeo el hombro. El chico no paso desapercibido ese detalle. Pero decidió no darle importancia.

-en cuanto a las llaves, no quiero ser fijada, pero están en la sala a un lado del esquinero, encima de la televisión—soltó Haruka, seiya y su mama se le quedaron viendo extrañados—tengo buena vista—argumento, y decidió seguir paseándose por el pequeño departamento. -¿Cuánto pide por el?

-250 dólares—dijo la mama. Haruka sonrió, no era ni decima parte de lo que pagaba en su anterior hogar

-bien, tenga—dijo Haruka sacando los billetes tranquilamente—mañana vendrá la mudanza, yo llego muy tarde de trabajar. Así que prefiero que me diera las llaves de una vez—comento la rubia con simpleza. La señora Kaioh asintió sintiendo que ese personaje que estaba enfrente de ella no sabia pedir las cosas como favores, al contrario, supo de inmediato que ese rubio que estaba enfrente de ella solo sabia dar órdenes.

-¿Qué le pareció?—la señora Kaioh tampoco paso por alto como la expresión autoritaria y los humos del joven desaparecieron al escuchar la voz de su hija. –le traje un vaso de limonada—dijo Michiru. Tendiéndoselo a Haruka quien lo tomo sonriendo complacida.

-no debió molestarse. –

-no se preocupe no es molestia—contesto Michiru

-Michiru siempre es acomedida con todos, algunos se lo merecen otros no—soltó seiya con veneno, aquella persona que tenía enfrente le daba mala espina, no era solo que los había tratado con altanería a su madre y a el, tampoco era la forma con la que veía a su hermana como si la estuviera evaluando. Era algo mas, su sexto sentido le decía que esa persona no podía traer nada bueno. –como sea, me tengo que ir, con permiso…y fue un…placer—dijo para salir

-me he fijado que le gusta servir a las personas—comento Haruka

-me gusta mucho hacer que las personas se sientan a gusto—contesto Michiru

-que gran cualidad—opino Haruka, -"si, definitivamente Michiru Kaioh merece mucho la pena"

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

-¿y que estudia joven Tenoh?—preguntaba el papa de Michiru. Que estaba encantado con el joven. Haruka se dio cuenta que la mama lo trataba diferente a la primera vez. Claro cuando se trataba de ser encantadora Haruka nunca fallaba. Solo hacía falta llegar con un buen vehículo, y un bonito collar para la madre. Agregando una abundante cena para la familia y listo. Haruka Tenoh sería el hombre adorado de la casa.

No por nada Haruka se estaba comportando excelentemente ese dia. Incluso supo que seiya la persona que más le podría causar problemas empezaba a tener sus dudas.

-soy ingeniero en el centro de estudios y especialidades aeroespaciales de los ángeles—dijo Haruka dándole un sorbo a su refresco. Sonriendo cordialmente. Se rio cuando toda la familia la miro con admiración. –y además estudio mi doctorado en sistemas aeroespaciales—dijo elevando la barbilla ligeramente. La señora sonrió y miro a Michiru dándole una mirada significativa, haruka vio como Michiru hacia una mueca de desaprobación a su mama y como su mama dominaba a michiru con solo una mirada. La aguamarina le sonrió a Haruka por puro compromiso. . La familia se fue retirando y se quedo la señora a recoger los platos. Haruka aprovecho y se acerco a la mujer. Ayudándole con la vajilla

- oh no, yo lo hago no te preocupes—

-permítame ayudarle, yo no estoy cómodo si no coopero en las labores de la casa—haruka se rio ante tamaña mentira, pero bueno eso era lo que tenía que hacer para ganarse a la señora.

-oh, vaya eso es …bueno…mis hijos no ayudan, que bien te han educado—

-bueno, es que me soy de la idea de que me caso con una mujer, no con una sirvienta—sonrio haruka—y que esa mujer será tratada como lo que es…una reina—

-que bien piensas, seguro será afortunada la mujer que sea tu esposa—

-bien, si quiere deje los plato, yo los lavo con mucho gusto—la señora asintió y se retiro dejando a Haruka de mal humor por tener que hacer esas labores domesticas que nunca había hecho en su vida. Y para colmo ya iba tarde a su trabajo.

-pero…michiru Kaioh…- dijo susurrando a donde se había ido la chica—reúne todos los requisitos—dijo comenzando a lavar los platos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Que por cierto esta dedicado a Mariel-kaioh. Espero que te guste .

Y sobre todo decidida a continuar con este proyecto que a algunos les ha caído bien a otros mal. Pero cada quien su opinión, veremos como se desarrolla la historia mas adelante.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia y comentario. Con el cuadrito de abajo : D nos leemos.


End file.
